tttefandomcom-20200213-history
S.S. Roxstar
|power_type=Steam and Oil }} The S.S. Roxstar is an ocean liner that is often moored at Brendam Docks. She was originally from Thomas & Friends' sister show, TUGS. When she first arrived on Sodor, she was known as the S.S Vienna and was moored at Knapford Harbour. She usually brings holiday makers to Sodor. She also brings passengers to Sodor, such as the time she brought the Barrow football players. Technical Details Basis The S.S. Roxstar is based on early 20th century ocean liners and closely resembles many famous luxury liners, such as Cunard Line's RMS Lusitania, Mauretania and Aquitania White Star Line's RMS Olympic, Titanic and Britannic, and the Norddeutscher Lloyd's SS Kaiser Wilhelm II and Kronprinzessin Cecilie. Livery The S.S. Roxstar's livery is a black hull, a white superstructure, and black and white funnels with a golden star on both sides although its livery was originally white with a golden stripe and red funnel tips. Behind the Scenes The S.S. Roxstar started life out as the S.S. Vienna on Thomas & Friends sister show, Tugs. According to an interview on SIF, her model was described as very light as it was made from Plywood, being around 12 feet long. A model maker from Germany built her and brought the model over by vehicle. As Tugs only had one moving ocean liner prop, her model was modified to make The Duchess and Princess Alice. After the show's cancellation, her model was brought over to Knapford Harbour in the third season carrying the same livery, now under the name S.S. Roxstar. Appearances Television Series= , Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Thomas and the Circus and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Rheneas and the Dinosaur, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, Henry and the Flagpole, Thomas' New Trucks, Bold and Brave and Saving Edward * 'Series 10' - Toby's Afternoon Off, Seeing the Sights, Edward Strikes Out, Thomas' Frosty Friend and Thomas and the Treasure * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller, Gordon and the Engineer, Smoke and Mirrors, Thomas Sets Sail, Hide and Peep and Thomas and the Runaway Car * 'Series 12' - Steady Eddie, Rosie's Funfair Special, Henry Gets it Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas!, Tram Trouble, Gordon Takes a Shortcut and Best Friends * 'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time, Percy's Parcel, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, The Biggest Present of All and Buzzy Bees * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Merry Winter Wish, Thomas' Crazy Day and Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Percy's New Friends, Up, Up and Away!, Surprise, Surprise, Stop That Bus! and Percy the Snowman * 'Series 16' - Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Flash Bang Wallop!, Bust My Buffers!, Percy and the Calliope, Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day, Whiff's Wish and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 17' - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Not Now, Charlie!, Santa's Little Engine, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express, The Smelly Kipper and No More Mr. Nice Engine * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Missing Gator, No Steam Without Coal, Toad's Bright Idea, Long Lost Friend, Emily Saves the World and Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, A Cranky Christmas, Toad and the Whale, Salty All at Sea, Slow Stephen, Reds vs. Blues, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, No Help at All and Wild Water Rescue * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time, Pouty James, Letters to Santa, All in Vain and Henry in the Dark * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, A Shed for Edward and Emily in the Middle * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, Thomas' Animal Ark, Rosie is Red, Hunt the Truck and Counting on Nia * 'Series 23' - Chucklesome Trucks, Panicky Percy, Diesel Do Right and First Day on Sodor! Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} Trivia * The S.S. Roxstar was recycled from the Ocean Liner model from TUGS. The configuration used for S.S. Roxstar was that of S.S. Vienna. ** This model is currently on loan to the Star Tugs Exhibition until 2019. * The vessel's name is a pun on the word "Rockstar". * The S.S. Roxstar has gone through changes in the years: ** Series 3: *** When the S.S. Roxstar first appeared, it wore the same livery as it had from TUGS. It later gained red smokestacks. ** Series 4: *** The ship's livery changed to a black hull, a white superstructure, and black and white funnels with a golden star on both sides. *** It gained the name "Roxtar", but this spelling was later fixed to S.S. Rox's'tar. ** CGI Series: *** S.S. Roxstar's name was removed. * The ship’s livery bears a strong resemblance to the real-life shipping company the Red Star Line. * Despite its name gone in the CGI series, Landmarks of Sodor still calls it "S.S." Roxstar. See also * Category:Images of S.S. Roxstar he:רוקסטאר pl:Statek Pasażerski ru:С. С. Рокстар Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Watercraft Category:Ocean Liners Category:Brendam Docks